The Night before the Snow Day
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: This is my version of what lead up to the Snowday episode. This is my first CSI: NY fic so I hope you like! Please R&R! Thanks for reading! Final chapter is up!
1. The Day Before

This is my first CSI: NY fanfic. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!!! I really wanted to read something about what lead up to Snowday. I have read a few but I always am looking for more about this so I thought I'd try it. I thought it was going to be a one shot but probably only 2-3 chapters depended on how I am feeling.

I usually write Bones fics but haven't done that in a while. If you like Bones read some of them! Thanks for checking this out!!! Please review if you get a chance...tell me what ya think!

Disclaimor: Of course I own nothing:

* * *

**The Night Before the Snowday**

Danny checked the clock for the 100th time in the past few hours. _4:25….only 35 more minutes till the rest of my life. _

He sighed and turned back to the trace he was running on their most recent case. Some guy had fallen through the ceiling of a building down town but no one knew where the body came from. Only thing they had to go on to get an ID was a sticky substance covering the victims body. Finger prints had no hit and of course there wasn't an ID on the vic. He seemed to just fall out of the sky as there were no traces of the substance on the roof of the building nor of anything to suggest that there was anyone else up there.

He sighed and looked at the clock again. _4:29….still can't call it a day yet. _

He shivered as he felt Lindsay walk up behind him and place a hand on his hip. She leaned forward and he could feel her body press against his as whispered in his hear "Ready for tonight cowboy?"

Danny gulped. Oh the effects that woman had on him. She could make him do anything she wanted and he would be helpless in saying no to that face. They weren't officially together yet and he knew that if he played his cards right then tonight would change the.

Danny and Lindsay had been close for a while now. She had tried to pull away from him but after he flew across the country to be with her when she testified in Montana they had had a silent commitment of sorts. Neither had put a label on what they were nor where they at the place where they could yet. They just hung out quite a bit; more often than not it would be just the two of them. But none of these were considered dates. Danny didn't want to push her and he knew that after what happened she wasn't ready for the relationship he wanted yet. But hopefully, just hopefully, tonight would be the turning point in their relationship and they would be 'official.'

**Flashback**

Danny was changing into a different pair of shoes to go out to the case he had just been called out on. Some guy fell through the roof of a building and he had been told it was pretty messy. He didn't want to get his favorite pair of shoes messed up so he always kept a spare in his locker. He had just sat down to pull on the rubber like boot when he heard the door open. He turned around to see Lindsay standing at the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Good morning Montana." Danny smiled at his friend.

"Hey, I heard you got called out."

"Yeah."

"Well…." She paused. "I thought I might not get to see you till later so I would ask what you were doing tonight?"

"I don't have plans yet. We could watch the game or hang out. You have something specific in mind?" Danny questioned. He had gotten pretty good at reading her and knew there was something she wanted to say but wasn't.

"Uh… I thought that maybe we could have dinner and drinks."

"Okay. Sounds good." Danny smiled at her. There was something she still wasn't saying. "What gives Montana? I know you want to say something else."

His smiled put her at ease. "Well it's just that we hand out all the time but I was thinking maybe tonight could be different."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"We could maybe go out together."

"What's different about that? We have been out every night this week."

"Yeah but maybe tonight we could go out, go out. Like on a date." She whispered the last part and looked down at her hands as she flattened her palms over hips in hopes of riding them of the sweat that had started to build up there. _It's just Danny, why am I so nervous? Probably because you just asked him out on an actual date._

Caught in her own thoughts, she didn't realize Danny had walked up to face her. She only noticed him when he put his hand on her cheek to move her eyes back up to meet his.

"I would love to Montana." He grinned that grin that could make her melt and it immediately put her at ease with the situation.

She smiled back up at him. "Okay good. Now you should go before Mac comes looking for you."

"I will see you tonight."

"It's a date." She laughed.

**End Flashback**

"Danny?" She asked as he was clearly lost in thought.

"Uh yeah Montana. Can't wait." He smiled as he turned to face her.

"Good. I will meet you at 7 at Calisto's?"

"How about I meet you at your apartment at 7 and escort you to Calisto's?"

She smiled at him "You would have to come all the way across town and back."

"I don't mind. I want to do this right."

"Okay. Be at my place at 7, and don't be late." She turned and walked towards the doors of the trace lab running her eyes over the place to make sure no one had seen them. Everyone knew that they hung out but she didn't want anyone to know that they had an actual date yet. _A date. I am excited. I can't believe I am finally going out on a date with Danny._

Danny glanced up at the clock again _4:47. Just enough time to put this stuff up and get home to take a shower before my date. I can't believe that we are going on an actual date._ Danny smiled to himself as he gingerly put the clothing he was working with back into the evidence bags. He then left the lab with a little skip in his step. _Tonight, tonight will change everything. I just hope everything goes perfect._

Danny rushed out of the lab to put the evidence back in the evidence locker. He didn't see Stella until it was too late. He leaned down to pick up the bags that had just scattered across the floor and looked up at the woman dusting herself off. "Sorry about that Stel."

"In a hurry Danny?" She smiled.

"Uh yeah."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with another CSI you happen to call Montana would it?"

Danny blushed. "Why would you say that?"

"Just curious." She picked up the bag that was at her feet. "Don't break her heart Danny or I will break more than that."

"I would never hurt her Stel."

"So this does have something to do with Lindsay."

"I didn't say that. I just said I would never intentionally hurt her."

Stella handed him back the bag and grinned as she stepped aside. "Don't want you to be late for whatever it is you are in a hurry for Danny."

"Thanks Stel." Danny hurried down the hall to turn in the evidence.

As Stella turned around she saw a grinning Lindsay walking down the hallway towards her with a dreamy grin on her face.

Stella laughed. "Lindsay can I talk to you for a minute?" pulling Lindsay out of her reverie.

"Sure Stel, what's up?"

Stella put her arm around Lindsay's shoulders and walked her into her office. "So tell me what's going on tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Danny both have this silly grin plaster on your faces all day and he just ran out of here like his life depended on, seemed to be in a hurry. I know it has to be something to do with you. That boy doesn't move that fast after a shift unless there is a Yankee's game on and they aren't playin' tonight."

"We have a date tonight. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why? It's not the first time you guys have gone out. Everyone already knows about you two."

"No Stel, we aren't together, yet." Lindsay smiled.

"So tonight is the first official date?"

"Yep."

Stella giggled at the younger CSI in front of her.

"Well your secret is safe with me. What are you guys going to do?"

"We are gonna eat at Calisto's and have a few drinks."

"Calisto's is nice. Did he pick it or did you?"

"I did, why?"

"Just curious, Calisto's is a great place but it isn't all that fancy. I was just curious as to who picked it to see who didn't want to dress up tonight." Stella smiled.

"Yeah I thought they whole dressing to the nine's thing was over rated and I am never comfortable like that. I picked Calisto's because it's casual but we can have a nice quiet meal there."

"Good choice."

Lindsay looked down at her watch. It was just after 5 and Danny would be by her apartment in less that two hours.

Noticing Lindsay look at her watch Stella replied "You should get going. What time is he picking you up?"

"At seven, but I still have 30 minute before my shift ends."

"You have worked hard today kiddo, go ahead and go. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Thanks Stel." Lindsay smiled and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"No problem. Have fun tonight. But not to much fun, you have an early shift tomorrow morning."

Lindsay smiled and headed to the locker room to collect her purse.

* * *

So what'd ya think?! Please let me know!


	2. Finally Eating

Here is chapter 2 of this... just one more chapter after this...should be up tomorrow! Glad you liked it...thank you all so much for your reviews and putting me on your alert lists!!! You guys are great!

I am sorry for any grammatical errors or misspelled words. I am not so great at that stuff and don't usually proof read or have someone beta my writing. Let me know if you see mistakes and I will get them corrected. A beta might not be a bad idea as well...we'll see...

Again, I own nothing.

* * *

**The Night before the Snowday Chapter 2**

Danny was delayed by his ride home on the subway. A fight had broken out causing the train to stop for an extended layover at the station two stops away from his house. He was about to start walking the fifteen blocks to his home when the train started again.

_Finally._ He sighed as he exited the tram and started the two blocks to his home. _Should have taken a cab._

Upon reaching his apartment he looked at his watch _6:02. _He had just enough time to take a quick shower and head back across town to meet her at her place. It would be tight but if he hurried he could make it on time.

It took him all of ten minutes to shower and shave. Walking out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist he headed toward his closet. Calisto's was a casual but nice restaurant. You had to have manners but persons wearing jeans were not turned away at the door. He selected a pair of dark jeans that sat comfortably low on his hips, then a green shirt because Montana had told him that green always brought out the color of his eyes.

Once dressed he went into the kitchen to hurriedly clear away the few bowls that still sat in the sink from breakfast the past two mornings and toss out the orange juice container that was still sitting on the cabinet. He didn't know where the night would take him but he wanted to make sure his apartment was clean just in case it ended them back there.

Walking back out into his living room, he folded the blanket strewn across the couch and straightened the green throw pillows that had been scattered on the floor the night before when he had fallen asleep on the couch.

He noticed the clock said 6:29 and took once last look around the place. _Not bad. Glad I picked up the empty pizza boxes last night. _With that he headed for the door, grabbing his keys off the hook as he exited.

He hailed a cab and gave him the address. Nerves were getting the better of him and he almost told the driver that it was 210 Madison instead of 120. _Breathe, you don't want to pass out and not make it to her house. That wouldn't be a good impression for our first official date._ He wiped his sweaty palms on the seat beneath him and took a deep breath.

* * *

Lindsay had taken a hot bath in an attempt to calm her nerves about what would happen tonight. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen. She knew that tonight would be their first official date but what other firsts could it hold? _Maybe a kiss…maybe more. _Lindsay smiled in spite herself.

She wasn't that kind of girl to go very far with a man on their first date but something about Danny was different. He had given her space when she asked for it; he had also flown all the way across country to be with her on one of the hardest days of her life, and all for what? An almost kiss in the courtroom? She had initiated the almost kiss then but when she missed the opportunity because of the cameras she just figured he would try again but he didn't. He had respected her and let her set the pace of their relationship. For that she was grateful. She was also grateful that she truly felt like she was in a place where she could start a relationship with him and was just glad he still wanted that too.

_I have known Danny for over a year and a half now. Maybe we started out bumpy but we worked our way through it. It is almost like we have been dating for the past year anyway so even if something happens tonight it wouldn't be too soon. _She smiled at that thought. She decided to just let the night take her where it felt right; she wasn't going to force it in one direction or another.

After her bath, she had pulled on her white cotton robe and started drying her hair. She left it just wet enough to create the curls she knew Danny loved and moved on to her make up. Once she was sure it was perfect she stepped up to her closet and picked up the outfit hanging on the hook that she had chosen three nights before. After she had left Danny and Flack at the bar three nights ago watching the Yankee's game, she had made her way home knowing that it was time to take the next step. She got home and realized that she wasn't going to get anywhere with Danny until she made it happen. So that is when she decided she was going to ask him out on a date. She had picked the place and her outfit out with no problem but it took her the last three days to finally work up the courage to actually ask him.

She pulled on the pair of jeans that she knew always turned his head. She hadn't worn them in about a month, waiting for just the right time to wear them again. The last time she had worn them mistakenly to work and Danny walked into the glass doors at least three times that day. She giggled at the memory and pulled her black spaghetti strap top over her head, covering the lacy black bra she had put on earlier. Pulling her pointy black boots on her feet she stood up as a chill ran down her arms. Anticipating the cool night air she pulled on a modest white sweater that tied in the front, completing her look.

A knock at the door signaled Danny's arrival as she checked her hair and make up in the mirror of her bedroom door. Satisfied with how she looked she opened the door to be greeted by Danny, handing her some purple tulips.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She accepted the flowers and she moved aside to let him in the room. "These are beautiful Danny, thank you. Just let me put them in some water and I'll be ready." She turned and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm glad you like them. I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked. You look amazing by the way." He called to her from the living room.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She smiled as she once again joined him. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

Placing his hand on the small of her back he escorted her back to the door. She locked up and they headed to the elevator .

He pushed the button and waited, an awkward silence filling the air as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Daisies." Lindsay attempted to make conversation.

"What?" Danny asked clearly confused.

"I like daisies, you asked about what kind of flower I liked." She smiled up at him and her brown eyes mesmerized him.

"Ahh, I see. I will keep that in mind Montana." He smiled at her. Something about the way he said her nickname as he placed his hand on her arm helped them to adjust to their usual feelings, washing away the nervousness, at least for the time being.

The headed out to the cab with was fortunately still waiting on them because the driver hadn't been paid and Danny gave the cabby the restaurant's address.

They arrived moments later and headed into the restaurant, being seated almost immediately. "I am glad we came on a Thursday night, the wait is never less than 30 minutes if you come near this place on the weekend."

Danny nodded his head in agreement as the waiter came and got their drink orders. "I'll have your house white." Lindsay told the gentleman. "I'll have a beer, whatever ya got on tap." Danny gave his order and they turned to the menus.

Some of the nervousness from earlier appeared again as they hid behind the menus, each wanting some space to get their thoughts together. The waiter quickly returned with their chosen drinks and both Danny and Lindsay took a huge sip at the same time.

Laughing, they both started to talk at the same time. "Why are we doing this." "What is our problem."

"Okay, no more nervousness tonight Lindsay." Danny used her given name, signaling that he was being serious. " It's not like we have never hung out before. Just simply it wasn't an official date. Seems like the title is putting us under pressure. How about we just act like we normally do? Deal?"

"Deal." Lindsay smiled at him from across the table.

"Good, now why don't we order 'cuz I'm starving, too nervous to eat lunch today."

"I've been too nervous to eat for the past three days so I hear ya."

"Three? What were you nervous about?"

"Asking you out."

"You were nervous about asking me? For the past three days? I thought somethin' was off but with us working different hours I thought maybe I was just missing you too much. And for three days? You wanted to do this for the past three days?"

"Yeah, I knew that it was going to be up to me when we took the next step and I wasn't sure how or when I wanted to take it. When I finally decided I had to work up the nerve to do it. Hence why it took three days."

"Well I am glad you did." He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"Me too."

"So are we official?" Danny asked as he glanced at their intertwined fingers for a moment then back up to look into her eyes.

Lindsay nodded and smiled that smile that melted his hart.

Just as Danny started to lean toward her to capture her lips with his, the waiter walked back up with another beer and a glass of wine. "Are you ready to order?"

The both nodded and order their meals. Their food was delivered relatively quickly, Danny ordering a steak and bake potato while Lindsay had gone for the snow crab with a side of steamed vegetables.

The rest of the meal was passed with talked about nothing and everything, comfortable silence filling the spaces in-between. Both glad to be 'officially together' and their past nervousness fully forgotten this time.

They decided to share the chocolate eruption for desert that had a side of strawberries in a white cream sauce. Lindsay had eaten most of the desert but Danny didn't mind at all.

Realizing they could't prolong their evening any longer at the restaurant, Danny paid the bill and took Lindsay's hand in his again as they headed toward the door, neither wanting the night to end just yet.

Danny hailed a cab for Lindsay and turned to kiss her goodnight. It was pointless to take one cab all the way to her house and then back across town to his. Lindsay had other plans though and pulled him into the cab with her. She then gave the cabby his address instead of hers. "You don't mind do you? I am not quite ready for the night to end."

Danny smiled, "Nope, not a problem at all, I am not ready for it to end either." He put his arm around her shoulders and sat back as the cab took the new couple to his house.

* * *

So there it is...what'd ya think...only one more...should be up tomorrow :)


	3. Danny's Place

Okay so here is the next chapter. It was supposed to be the last and you know how it ends but I am gonna break it down into one more chapter...next one will be pretty short. Let me know what you think...and once again sorry for the grammatical errors! (Sorry Bella, I know you offered but I am too axious to post! lol)

I own nothing still...who woulda thought!

* * *

**The Night Before the Snowday Chapter 3**

Danny grasped Lindsay's hand as they exited the cab. He quickly threw a fifty to the cab driver, not waiting to receive his change. _I can't believe she is coming up with me. I need this guy to leave before she changes her mind._

He the pulled her though the door of his apartment building and up the seemingly endless staircase. Danny then began taking the steps two at a time.

"Hey, can we slow down a little." Lindsay asked with a little giggle as she stopped and pulled on his hand so he turned around to face her.

Danny had not realized he was pulling Lindsay up the stairs. "I'm sorry. I am just a little surprised you wanted to come back here…with me….to my apartment. I didn't want to give you the chance to turn back I guess." He laughed as he saw the teasing sparkle in her chestnut brown eyes.

"Danny I am not going anywhere. I meant what I said earlier, we are in this now. Okay?"

"Kay." Danny smiled at her.

"Now I will race you to your door." She said as she sprinted around him and began taking the stairs two at a time herself.

Danny didn't realize what happened until she was half way up the next set of stairs. He took off after her "funny Montana."

He could hear her laughing as she raced ahead of him. "You think you can beat me huh?"

"I don't see you stopping me Cowboy."

He turned down his hallway to see Lindsay calmly standing in front of his door as if she had been waiting for him for hours. She had a smug look on her face that seemed to taunt Danny.

"I so let you win."

"Okay, if you say so." She smiled as maneuvered her body between Danny and the lock he was attempting to get his keys into.

"I can't open the door with you in the way Montana."

"I know Messer, but maybe I am not quite ready to go in." She inched closer to his body and looked up into his green eyes.

Danny shivered as he felt her breath on his neck. _Lord, does this woman know what she does to me? Maybe her coming over hadn't been a good idea, I don't think I can control myself._

He looked down at her as her face turned up to meet his. Slowly, he closed the short distance she had kept between then and found her lips with his own. They were softer than he had imaged they would be. The kiss was unlike either had imagined, slow and tender at first but quickly growing in passion.

Danny shifted so that his body was pressing Lindsay's against his still locked door, forgetting momentarily that they were in fact still in the hallway of his apartment building.

Lindsay moaned into his mouth and this lit a fire inside of Danny he had never felt before, his tongue traced her lips as it begged entrance into her mouth. Lindsay yielding almost immediately as her tongue also found solace in his.

It was as if their mouths were made for only each other and both knew right then that this was what they had looked for in life. Both thought back to the last day they had had a similar experience when he had taken her hand in his on the doll case they had worked together so long ago.

Danny reluctantly left her mouth as he began a trail of kisses down the side of her neck as she shifted her head to give him full access to what she now considered his. Lindsay wrapped one arm around his neck and the other was shoved into his short hair, pulling him as close as she could get him.

They were just about to get a little too carried away when a shriek came from down the hall. Both were startled and turned to see the small boy from the next apartment down gawking at them.

"Ewww Danny, that's gross." Ruben yelled at the older man.

Danny laughed "sorry kiddo, forgot where I was. But hey come here, I want you to meet someone."

He shook his head and walked towards the older man. "Ruben, I would like you to meet Montana."

"Lindsay, this is Ruben. He and his ma' live in that apartment."

Lindsay smiled at the young boy, still flush from the kiss she had just been torn away from. "Hi Ruben."

"Hi, I guess. Isn't Montana a state?" He asked confused.

"Yeah, my name is actually Lindsay, Danny just calls me Montana because that is where I am from."

Ruben nodded then turned to Danny, "Where were you tonight? I came by earlier to see if you wanted to play baseball with me."

"Sorry Ruben, I was out with Montana, how about Saturday afternoon?"

"I guess, but just because you got a girl now doesn't mean you can't still do stuff with me right?"

Danny chuckled at the boy "No, of course I will still hang out with you."

"Okay good." He looked towards Lindsay and then pulled Danny over to the side a little. "I guess she is kinda pretty but don't let her control you. One of my friends at school started to like this girl and now I never see him, girls ruin everything."

Lindsay giggled as she heard what they boy was trying to keep from her but turned so he wouldn't notice.

Danny smiled "no problem, nothing could keep me away form hanging out with you."

Ruben seemed satisfied with the answer he had gotten from Danny and nodded. "Okay. So what are we doing tonight?" Ruben turned and walked back up to Danny's front door. "And why are we still in the hallway?"

"Well Lindsay and I were gonna hang out for a while." Danny looked over at Lindsay as she stepped into the conversation "But we would love to have you join us for a little while." She could tell that this little boy was important to Danny and didn't want to come between that. She and Danny could have plenty of time together later.

Danny looked at her, amazed once again at how sweet she was and how she seemed to have read his mind on what to do about Ruben. He was the only male figure in the boy's life and didn't want to mess that up by leaving him out of the picture now that he had found Lindsay.

"I guess I could."

Danny had just closed the door behind them when Ruben turned to Danny "You cleaned. I'm impressed." He then turned to Lindsay "You should see how the place usually looks, pizza boxes, beer bottles, everything's usually a mess. Some times I even find his dirty clothes on the floor and his bathroom is like a disa….." He didn't finish his sentence.

Lindsay laughed as Danny walked up behind Ruben and put his hand over his mouth. "I have no idea where this kid gets these things." He shrugged.

Just as Ruben pulled Danny's had from his mouth a knock sounded at the door. _Thank goodness._ Danny sighed and went to open the door.

"Danny, is Ruben here with you?" Ricki asked as soon as she saw Danny.

"Yeah." Danny moved to let her in the apartment and turned to Ruben who had made his way to the couch "Ruben your mom is here."

"Ruben, you shouldn't have left without telling me where you were going. Danny has company and doesn't want to be bothered by a child getting in the way." She pulled her son up from his stop next to Lindsay.

Ricki extended her hand to Lindsay. "Hi, I am Ricki."

Lindsay smiled back at the woman. "I'm Lindsay."

"Nice to meet you, I am sorry if my son interrupted your evening, we will be going now." She turned Ruben around to face Lindsay "Say goodnight Rube."

"Bye Lindsay. Bye Danny."

Goodnights were heard from all around and Danny closed the door as he turned back to Lindsay who was still seated on the couch.

"Sorry about that." Danny apologized.

"It's no problem Danny. I don't mind at all."

"So let me give you the tour." Lindsay smiled as Danny pulled her up from her seat and showed her around.

"This is the pool table."

"Interesting place to have it, in the middle of your living room."

"Yea, what can I say? I like pool." Danny shrugged and showed her the rest of the house.

"You want something to drink?" Danny asked as Lindsay went back out into the living room and picked up a cue stick.

"What do you have?"

"I got beer, wine, water, coke, whatever you want."

"Got any tequila?"

"You want tequila?" Danny asked as he peaked his head into the living room.

"I feel up for a round of pool and thought we could make it interesting."

"Your wish is my command." Danny smiled. _My kind of girl._

Lindsay racked up the balls and turned when Danny came in with the first two shots. She took one in her hand and held it up as a toast. "Cheers."

He nodded to her as their glasses clinked and they both took their shots.

"You can break." Lindsay smiled at Danny. _He has no idea that I know how to play. _She grinned even bigger.

"You sure? I don't wanna hit them all in and you not get a shot."

"I can handle my own Danny, go ahead." He nodded at her and took his shot, knocking in both a color and a stripe.

"You care which you are?" Danny asked. Montana just shaking her head as she headed back into the kitchen. She returned moments later with the bottle of tequila and refilled the shot glasses.

"Each time we make one the other takes a shot, if we knock in our own we take it ourself."

"I don't want you gettin' drunk on me now Montana."

"Like I said Danny, I can handle my own." She smiled and took her shot for the one he had made.

Danny made the next two balls in and Lindsay took her shots.

The third ball Danny missed and Montana took over the table. Danny's eyes widened as he saw she hit two in at once that was a very hard shot, even for a pro. "You playing me Montana? That luck or you played before?"

"Must be beginner's luck." She began clearing the, sinking ball after ball. Danny took shot after shot.

"Beginner's luck my ass." Danny mused from across the table.

Lindsay winked at him, "Okay, so maybe I have played before. I will share your shots." They began alternating them as Lindsay cleared the table and just had the eight ball left.

She lined up to take her last shot as Danny walked up behind her "There is no way you're gonna make this shot too Montana."

"A Benjamin says I do." She slurred as the alcohol began racing through her body.

She then took her shot and hit the cue ball. It then forced the eight ball to hit the side wall of the pool table and back across, sinking it neatly in the left corner pocket.

She walked over to Danny, "You owe me 100 dollars."

"Eh, you know what? You're gonna have to wait till pay day."

Lindsay turned so that Danny was between her and the pool table "No, you either pay me now or you're gonna have to come up with something better."

Danny wasn't sure if she had leaned in to kiss him or if he had grabbed her but the next thing he knew she was pressing his hips into the pool table while her tongue assaulted his mouth. _This is much better._

Lindsay grinned into his kiss as she reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it over his head. He turned her so that he was away from the pool table and pushed her sweater over her shoulders. Then grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged it over head. He sighed in awe as he looked down at her black bra thinking how much better it would look on his floor.

"You sure about this?" He whispered in between kisses.

"You owe me don't you?" She pulled him flush against her body and wrapped her legs around his waist.

That was all that Danny needed. He picked her up and sat her on the pool table as he continued to kiss her body. She threw her head back as his hands roamed around her body which he could finally freely touch.

* * *

Okay, I know I didn't get smutty, sorry but I just can't write it... hope you still enjoy this and final chapter up soon... I know you already know how it ends but I hope you will read anyway...let me know what you think!

Thank you all for your thoughts and reviews! You guys are awesome :)


	4. The Snowday

Okay, here is the 4th and Final chapter! Thank you for sticking with me... I was a little concerned about the smut... I don't do smut as you can tell so this doesn't get very smutty! I hope you like this!

A special thanks goes to Bella for beta'ing my story! You are awesome!!

This goes along Snowday and a lot of dialog is taken directly from it. I hope you like it!

Of course I don't own it or there would be a LOT more D/L this season... Thanks again for reading and of course for your reviews! They are awesome!

* * *

The Snowday

Chapter 4

Danny ran his hands up her back to her shoulders as he slid the straps of her bra down her arms. He groaned at the sensation of his hands on her bare skin. His hands left a trail of fire down Lindsay's back as she clung to him, not able to get enough of him.

Both were consumed with passion from the kiss that neither of them knew why it had taken them so long to get to this place. Danny then let his hands slide back up her back and skillfully unhooked her lace bra. He pulled away from her kiss long enough to see a side of his Montana he had only dreamed about. His hands caressed her body down to her black belt as his lips once again found hers. He unbuckled the belt and pulled it from around her tiny waist.

Lindsay's hands trailed over his shoulders and down his rock hard abs, stopping just at the button of his low rise jeans. She smiled into his mouth as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, freeing him. Her hands roamed to his sides as she slid the obtrusive clothing down his hips.

Danny stepped out of the crumpled boxers and jeans and pulled Lindsay flush against him, wanting to feel her. Lindsay slid back onto the pool table and unbuttoned her pants as she lay down. She giggled as Danny grunted and grabbed the bottom of her jeans, pulling them off in one tug.

Another groan escaped his lips as he saw the small black underwear that barely covered Lindsay. "You're so beautiful." He said roughly as he pulled himself onto the pool table and found her lips once again.

Danny blindly tugged the final piece of clothing down her body and flung them across the room as he found his place on top of her, their lips never parting. Their bodies quickly joined as they found their rhythm, almost as if this was their hundredth time instead of their first. It wasn't full of the normal clumsiness of learning a new lover but with a passion as though they had finally found the right lover.

Her climax quickly erupted, sending him over the edge as he collapsed beside her, pulling her body against his once again. She smiled up at him as his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"That was…." She started.

"Amazing…." He finished her sentence.

She kissed his shoulder and sighed as she snuggled against him. "I thought you didn't cuddle." She laughed.

"I didn't." _Until you. _Danny kissed her forehead as he shut his eyes, finally content. He felt Lindsay shiver against him "cold?"

She shook her head, although it wasn't actually being cold that made her shiver.

Danny released his grip from her and slid off the edge of the pool table. He then took the green pillows from their place on the couch and the burgundy blanket he had nearly placed over the arm rest earlier. He placed the pillows on the table and pulled himself back up, situating the blanket over them. "Next time we do this on the bed." He laughed and pulled Lindsay over to him.

She nodded and closed her eyes, also feeling content for the first time in a long time. With that they both drifted off to sleep; a smile gracing both of their faces.

* * *

Danny opened his eyes at the warm feeling of the sun on his face. He turned his head over to look at Lindsay still asleep at his side. He smiled as the memory of last night flooded his mind. He had woken her up two times after they had fallen asleep for another round of what he knew was the greatest sex he would ever experience.

He figured this time he would just say good morning to her. She looked so cute when she was asleep. He reached over and pushed on her little button nose.

She sniffed and brought her left hand up to wipe away whatever was bugging her. As her hand went to her face, it rubbed up against the cold medal of dog tags. This immediately brought back the thoughts of last night and she became aware of the warm body still beneath her. She stretched and looked up into the eyes of the man she was using as a pillow, a smile forming immediately on her lips.

"Hey." She said her voice still full of sleep.

"Hey." He smiled and ran his hand over her still bare shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"It's early."

"Uh, I have to be at work at nine. You're lucky you got a later shift."

"Yeah, well don't worry. Just go back to sleep. I'll wake you up."

She closed her eyes and snuggled against Danny. "I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone. You left a note."

In all seriousness Danny replied, "Where would I go? This is my place."

Lindsay placed her index finger on his chin. "I was hoping for a better answer." She said as she let out a small laugh.

"Just kidding." Danny laughed. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I'm glad this happened." He wiped some hair out of her face and ran his hand down her back.

"Me too." She whispered as she placed a kiss on his chest and snuggled back down with her eyes closed.

Danny just smiled and pulled her closer to him as he too closed his eyes. Both were exhausted from their activities the night before but Danny was so excited he just couldn't sleep anymore. He shifted so he could watch her sleep and just stared at her for nearly two hours. She was the cutest person in the world when she was asleep.

Realizing it was already 8:00 AM, Danny debated on what to do. _Should I wake her? _Then an idea popped into his head. He eased himself out of her grasp, careful not to wake her and headed into his room to get dressed.

He took a quick shower and pulled on a white button up shirt and jeans. He had just enough time to run down to the bodega below his apartment and grab some milk and cereal. While down there he spotted a daisy growing in the flower bed in front of his apartment and picked one.

He headed back up stairs and quietly closed the door behind him. He made sure Lindsay was still sound asleep on the pool table and headed into the kitchen. He pulled out his favorite Giants bowl and an empty glass from the cupboard. He then placed the box of cereal on the cabinet and sat the milk in his clear refrigerator. Beside the cereal he placed the bowl and grabbed a napkin and a spoon to sit beside it. He then filled the glass with tap water and placed the daisy beside the bowl.

He smiled as he looked at his creation but something was still missing. He thought back to her dream and left her a note on the chalk board beside the cabinet where her breakfast was waiting, hopefully she would see it. Then a thought occurred to him, _What if she didn't see it? _

He smiled and walked into the living room part of his studio apartment. He quickly found her shoes and sweater and walked back into the kitchen, _she can't leave without these._ He placed the shoes on the floor beside the cabinet and hung her sweater over the back of the chair to make sure she would see his message.

He then walked back over to her still sleeping form and placed a feather light kiss on her head. He turned and walked out the door as he checked his watch _I'm going to be late._

* * *

As soon as he walked in the doors of the lab Stella greeted him. "Hey Danny, what are you doing here so early?" She smiled.

"Traded shifts with Lindsay."

"You had better tell Mac, he's been looking for her."

"Alright, you know where he is?"

"Last I saw him he was headed for trace."

Danny nodded and headed off to find his boss. Just as neared trace he saw Mac walking out with an upset look on his face.

"Hey Mac, I heard you were lookin' for Lindsay."

"That's right. She's on the clock, any idea where she is?"

"Yeah, yesterday she mentioned something about needing to deal with some personal stuff so I told her I'd swap shifts, alright?"

"Well next time give me a little heads up 'kay?"

"Absolutely, it's my fault for not mentioning it earlier okay? What do you need me to do?"

"This morning's crime scene in Brooklyn. I've got Adam over there processing by himself for the last six hours, he could use some help."

"You got it." Danny yelled after Mac who had walked away already. Danny held up his hands in surrender and scrunched up his face. _Oops…didn't mean to piss of Mac. Oh well, last night and this morning was definitely worth Mac being a little upset; hopefully it will just be at me and not Montana._

Danny then collected his kit and headed to the crime seen with a smile on his face.

* * *

Lindsay slowly woke up and realized she was still on the pool table but the body that once laid beside her was no longer there. She sat up and looked around the room, concern on her face when she realized Danny was no where to be found. The clock on the wall beside her caught her eye and she frowned when she realized it was already after 10, she was late. Mac was not going to be happy.

She quickly got up off the pool table and searched for her clothes. Everything was laid out on the couch for except her sweater and she hurriedly pulled them back on. _Guess I won't be going home to take a shower. _

She looked around for her shoes and found them on the floor beside the kitchen. "Dammit Danny, you were supposed to wake me up." _Where is he anyway? _She mumbled as she grabbed them and saw her sweater on the chair beside the cabinet. She threw her shoes on the floor and grabbed her sweater, pulling it around her body as she noticed the blackboard now had a note written on it.

_Montana, _

_Don't freak out. Although I'm sure you already have. We're trading shifts. I got you covered. Enjoy your snow day._

_D_

She smiled as she turned around and saw the breakfast he had left for her. She took the daisy from the glass and smelled it as her thought drifted over what had happened the night before. Finally she and Danny were together. She was content with where she finally was. One last thought occurred to her as she started her breakfast, she couldn't wait to thank Danny in person.

* * *

Okay, so that is the end... what'd ya think? Let me know :) Thanks so much!!!! 


End file.
